


Prologue

by DontGoInsideItsDarkInThere



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontGoInsideItsDarkInThere/pseuds/DontGoInsideItsDarkInThere
Relationships: Original ships - Relationship





	Prologue

Lucy loved school, I guess you could call her, you’re typical nerd, waking up to Monday was like waking up in heaven, and waking up on Sunday was like waking up to find you were in hell, yeah I guess she was a typical nerd she just didn’t want peoples opinions to turn into facts, she knew she wasn’t perfect and she didn’t want to be but why is she sitting at the popular table and why is everyone talking about her?!?!?


End file.
